Dove sei, Antonio?
by graeyisgay
Summary: Lovino cries a lot. And Antonio disappears.


{i just kinda wrote this during school, so yeah i got kinda lazy at the end. translations are at the bottom}

"Antonio, no… please don't do this. Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Lovi." Antonio whimpered, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to save you." Lovino desperately tried to stop the bleeding from the wound on Antonio's arm.

"Lovino it's too late. I'm gonna turn and you know it."

"No! Maybe we can stop it. What if we-" Antonio cut off the sobbing Italian by placing a pistol in his hands.

"No, no, no, please no, I can't do this, don't make me do this, please. Antonio please."

"You have to Lovino, or I'll end up hurting you." Lovino dropped the weapon and grabbed hold of Antonio's hands.

"No, I can't please Antonio. You'll survive."

"If you don't do it, I will."

"No I-I'll do it. " Lovino murmured, and wiped the still streaming tears from his face.

"Come here for a sec'." Antonio placed his bloody hands on Lovino's tear stained face.

"You're gonna make it, okay. You're strong, I believe in you. I want you to survive for as long as you can. Don't give up just because I'm not there. I love you Lovino Vargas."

Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead and smiled. Lovino stood up, picked up the pistol, and aimed it at Antonio's head.

"Ti amo." He said before shakily pulling the trigger.

* * *

"Antonio!" Lovino jumped awake screaming. He sat for a minute attempting to slow his breathing. "Antonio!" He gasped before jumping out of his bed. The Italian ran out of his bedroom, and to Antonio's.

"'Tonio?" He whimpered as he walked in the room. Lovino flicked on the lights. His eyes darted to the bed… The empty bed…

"No… No, no, no, no. Where are you…?" He sobbed "Please no…" Lovino drudged to the bed and tumbled down onto it. He curled into the Spaniards blankets and sobbed. Lovino reached for the landline phone on Antonio's nightstand. He dialed the number to Antonio's cell phone.

"Hey! Sorry you couldn't reach me! Try calling back later or leave me a message! Adios!"

Lovino slammed the end call button and quickly dialed his younger brother, Feliciano's phone number.

"C'mon fratello, pick up please."

"Ciao! I'm not able to come to the phone right now, it's probably siesta time! ... Okay now how do I turn this thing off?"

"Dammit!" Lovino shouted, tears welling in his eyes. He threw the phone to the grown and lied down. Lovino's thoughts started filling his mind.

"_They're dead."_

"_It's my entire fault."_

"_They left me." _

"_I'm all alone." _

"_They hate me."_

"_Why couldn't it have been that German asshole?"_

He was nearly asleep when he heard a door open. Lovino shot up from the bed, terrified and started sobbing.

"No, no, no, they're after me now." The scared Italian hid under Antonio's blankets, praying that whatever was there wouldn't get him. Even though he knew it was hopeless. The footsteps got louder, coming closer, up the stairs.

"Per favore, no. Oh Dio, aiutami per favore. Antonio dove sei? Ho bisogno di te. Giuro su Dio, se sopravvivo sarò gentile con tutti, anche il tedesco, so che posso essere molto scortese, ma non voglio dire che. Ti prego di perdonarmi, per favore.*" The door slammed open, "Chigi! Va via! Lasciami in pace! Non voglio morire!**"

"Lovino, it's okay!" The figure rushed towards the blanket lump, and pulled the blanket off. Only to find a red faced, rosary clutching, sobbing, boy with messy hair.

"Lovi, hey, shh, it's okay. I'm here, don't worry." Antonio coaxed, as he grabbed hold of him in his arms.

"Where were you, you bastard?" Lovino cried.

"Lo siento.*** I was out with Francis and Gilbert I didn't tell you because I didn't want to wake you up. Te quiero****"

"I hate you, asshole." Lovino mumbled, lightly head butted Antonio. "Hey, Lovi, don't do that," he chuckled. "Guess what?"

"Hn?"

"I brought you some gelato on my way back, just for my favourite pequeño tomate*****. Now come on, let's get your face washed and you can eat your gelato. Then we can watch a movie of your choice." Antonio smiled widely. Lovino nodded his head into Antonio's chest and hugged him tightly.

*Please, no. Oh God, help me please. Antonio where are you? I need you. I swear to God, if I survive I will be kind to everyone, even the German, I know I can be very rude, but I don't really mean it. Please forgive me, please

** Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want to die!

***I'm sorry.

**** I love you.

***** Little tomato


End file.
